The Legend of Zelda-Reign of Darkness
by dead-light-ed-ness
Summary: The world has gone dark, the long extinguished light sits in a corner, forgotten, the hero long dead, the world no longer has any hope, but this child, without his words, he speaks, the tongue that touches the heart, who is he? just what does he plan to do? and why does the king of evil look upon him with praise? rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or any of the series characters. it belongs to whoever the genius who got the idea for the some most awesome games ever.

* * *

The Legend of Zelda

Reign of darkness

Chapter 1

"Link…Link…where are you Link?" an old man about 70 called out.

A child about 6 appeared near the door of the hall.

"Oh there you are, come on Link, breakfast is ready" the old man said in a kind voice.

They both then sat down at the table, as Link took a bite.

"So, how is it taste?" the old man asked.

"It tastes good grandpa" Link replied, smiling.

"So what do you plan on doing today?" the grand father asked, taking a bite himself.

"Big sister Maya asked me to help her with the pumpkins" Link said, in a cheerful voice.

His grandfather looked at him for a while, his face sad.

"What is it grandpa?" Link asked, his grandfather usually was always cheerful, he didn't understand what got to him.

"Listen Link, when you come back home, there is something that we need to talk about" Link's grandfather said, and looked out a window into the busy village.

"What is it Grandpa?" Link asked

"Come back home soon and I'll tell you alright?" smiling, he said.

* * *

Link went on to Maya's house and knocked the door as a middle aged man with black hair opened the door.

"Oh, hello Link Maya is working the garden, why don't you go over?" the man asked, looking at Link with kind eyes, "Okay Mr. Gaizo" Link said before going into the backyard through the side gate.

"Hey Link good to see that you're here!" a white haired teen exclaimed.

"Come on help me harvest these pumpkins" Maya said looking at Link.

Finishing up his job, Link went around Kakariko village looking for the elder. As he spotted someone who looked like her.

He ran forward, only to bump into a man around his twenties, "Hey! Watch it brat, what are you blind?" he shouted.

Link quickly apologized and ran towards the elder.

"Is that the target?" a mysterious hooded man asked the man whom Link bumped into.

"Yes, I think that's him." he said before they both disappeared into the crowd.

After being shown off again, Link began to walk home, not noticing the two figures that were following him.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, as he quickly turned a piece of cloth pressed on his face.

His senses dulled, as he blacked out.

* * *

When Link came to, he was sweating.

The weather was extremely hot.

and there was a lot of sand around him, this wasn't Kakariko!

this was the Lanyuru province!

Normally it took about a day to get from Kakariko to Lanyuru, but he was in middle of the dessert.

Calculating quickly, he decided that he was at least out for a day or two.

Two figures quickly loomed over him.

"Looks like the brat is up." The man on his right said.

"Good thing too, I was getting tired of lugging him around." The man on his left said, Link tried to move, but noticed quickly that he was bound.

"Stand up punk!" the man on his left shouted kicking him, Link flinched and squirmed trying to stand up, and he did after a while, the men laughed at him and kicked him back down.

"MUMPHF" Link shouted with a muffled cry of pain, he stood up again and looked at the two men with an accusing look.

"The kid wants to speak take it off" brown hair said, and the black hair complied.

Link let out a gasp for air and began to speak, "Who are you? What do you want with me?" almost shouting, attracting a few monsters, that came out of the sand.

The two men took care of them quickly and looked at Link with distaste.

"The kid makes too much noise Riko" the black haired man said looking at his partner "You know what to do Reiku" the man identified as Riko said, and Reiku promptly took out a blade, and slit Link's throat.

When Link came to, the first thing he noticed was the pain, then he noticed the blood soaked bandages around his throat.

He tried to speak but he couldn't, realizing what that meant, his eyes widened in horror, the men had purposely slit his throat, ridding his ability to talk! who would even do such a thing?

Night came quickly and Link found out that the nights were no less forgiving than the days, the harsh cold climate irritated his wounds, making them burn, Link couldn't sleep, the pain was unforgiving.

He looked around and tried to escape, but saw that at least one of the two men always kept watch over him.

The next morning, the men began to move, forcing Link to walk, increasing the pain tenfold, when night came again, the two men set up camp as Link collapsed on the ground, exhaustion from spending a sleepless night and wandering around the dessert in the day.

Link spent around a week with these men and found out that he was going to be sold as a slave to some circus guy, the pain wasn't getting any better, it was getting worse, and if that wasn't a symptom of infection, he did not know what was.

It was at the end of the second week that help arrived in an unexpected way, Bokoblins, they had seen the party and promptly decided to attack, The Bokoblins had managed to kill Reiku and had come for Link, they lunged at him.

Whether it was luck or fate, link did'nt know, he tripped and the blade managed to cut off his restraints, slashing his chest, confusion spread as the Bokoblins argued what to do.

Link used the situation to escape from the mini battlefield, and ran as fast as his legs took him.

He'd had been trudging the dessert for a day and a half without food or water, not to mention his untended wounds.

He looked before him and saw an oasis, it was most probably a mirage, but still he didn't want to lose hope.

He ran towards the body of water, as the arid dessert wind struck against his wounds.

As he got closer, he picked up pace, and felt the cool water, against his bruised palms.

He fell face first into the water, as his wounds hurt, he drank a bit of the water, slowly, flinching every now and then as water flowed down his throat.

One and a half weeks of exhaustion caught up to him as he collapsed against the cool water.

* * *

So, chapter 1 is complete, kind of small, but I'll fix it soon with the other chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or any of the series characters. (Hey! It's a me! Light! The super awesome destroyer of evil! So new chapter, all right! Let's get on with it people. (P.S. I had help from Nessie, if I didn't include that in, she'd kill me.)**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda**

**Reign of darkness**

**Chapter 2: Lost in the Sands-1**

Link came to, in an entirely different place, water, everywhere, this wasn't the dessert that he had roamed for days on end, _where was he?_

Link turned as he heard a slight noise, only to meet green eyes, there was a woman in front of him, in some kind of weird white gown with golden markings in Hylian glyphs, her green hair smelled like fresh grass, she stood seven feet tall, bending down to look him in the eye.

She smiled.

It wasn't a smile that made you happy, it was one that promised utmost suffering and pain, it was beautiful, like death being beautiful, it was terrifying, yet captivating, he couldn't take his eyes off her smile.

"_You will do…"_

The woman spoke, her voice, sounding melodious, like the wind rushing through plains and birds chirping, but there was something else too, something more sinister, something that scared him more than anything did…

"W-w-who are you…?" Link asked, his voice miraculously returned, _what was going on here?_

The woman smiled even more, as it got more terrifying, _what was she?_

Wordlessly, she bought her left hand forward, reaching for Link's head.

"_You will do…"_

She said again as she touched the shaking boy's forehead, giggling.

"W-wha-what are you doing?" Link asked, as a strange tendril of green light shot out through her fingers, going through Link's head, the giggling descended into cackles, as the woman laughed, mad.

Link screamed, memories, decades worth of information, fighting skills, magic, all crammed into his head in a single moment, the tendrils multiplied as more information entered his head.

It hurt, like a sword going through your gut, taken out and inserted again and again, finally, it stopped, as link found himself in a white blank space, he collapsed and panted, the information was too much.

He stood up after he caught his breath, only to see three men stare back at him, they all had blue eyes and blonde hair like him. Two of them were dressed in a green tunic, while the other was in a blue one.

They looked no older than twenty, they stared at him, piercing blue eyes staring into his soul, as they took out their blade, and stabbed him.

He coughed out blood, as the three men took out their swords, slowly dissolving, the man dressed in blue turned to him, and mouthed.

"_The shrine of resurrection, go…"_

Then he too dissolved, into green light, disappearing into nothingness.

Link found himself back with the green-eyed woman. She smiled that terrifying smile, as she too, dissolved, this time into golden light.

"_Survive…" _She said, as Link found himself, being pulled out as if by some unseen force.

He woke up with a start, finding himself completely drenched. He was still in the dessert, in the oasis, his throat felt dry, and the wound across his chest hurt.

He gulped a bit of water and stood up, the sun was setting, he had to find out some kind of civilization soon, or else, he would die of his wounds and the harsh weather of the dessert.

The Gerudo tribe lived somewhere near the middle of the dessert, and the Vah Naboris was in the south western most corner of the dessert, if there was an oasis here, the village would be at most 8 to 10 miles from here to the north or the west.

Link started to walk. He hadn't eaten in two, or was it three days? His stomach protested in hunger, ignoring it, he started to move North West that was his best bet.

Night fell soon, Link felt the cold but dry breeze brush across him, and flinched in pain, it was colder than usual, being drenched in water wasn't much of a boon either, if anything, it made him feel a lot worse.

Ignoring the cold, he looked on to the direction he was moving in, hopefully, he would find the village before tomorrow.

Link moved for a few more hours, before exhaustion caught up to him and he collapsed the last thing he remembered was a man with a weird mask looking at him.

When he came to, Link was tied up to a pole inside some kind of room, filled with…bananas?

"Oh, ho, ho looks like our little prisoner is awake…" A voice called out, as Link turned to see the owner of the voice.

A masked man with an upturned Sheikah symbol on his face, stood before him, '_Yiga_…' Link thought, as he glared at the man.

"Judging by the outfit, I'd say that you're from _Kakariko_…"he said as he lifted up Link's face.

"Not a bad specimen, now tell me boy, what are you doing here?"

Link looked at the man as his glare intensified. The man bought out a scythe, and bought it across Link's cheek, causing a small gash to open up.

"Tell me now, and I'll spare the torture…" he said, ignoring Link's glare.

At Link's silence, the man backhanded him.

"_Speak boy!_" the man said, Link didn't even flinch, that man was playing with him, he knew that he couldn't speak, but yet, he toyed with him, ignoring the fact that he was a child in a lot of pain.

That only seemed to anger the man more, "_Fine!_" he shouted, "You won't speak, huh, well, I've got an excellent method to make anyone talk, just hold on for a moment!"

Link's screams of pain could be heard all over the dessert for some reason, keeping the children and adults alike in the Gerudo village awake the entire night, multiple guard patrols were disturbed and the chief of the tribe, with her bloodshot eyes ordered her guards to investigate the noise.

The guards, having no idea where the screaming of the child came from, wandered the Gerudo village for a day and then set out for the dessert, realizing that the noise came somewhere outside.

Meanwhile, Link, still tied to the pole, had blood dripping down his chest and legs he recalled what the man had said,

'_What a pretty face you have, with such false innocence, I'd like to leave it alone, well at least for now, because, I have your entire child like body to scar, Sheikah."_

He wasn't a Sheikah, this was a complete misunderstanding, he didn't even know how to wield a weapon…memories of years of swordsmanship crowded his mind.

Why was that there? He knew for sure that he'd never ever touched a sword, let alone lift one, what was going on?

"Well, well, well, look who is up. Did you have a good nap? Sleeping _prince_?" the man, well at least he looked like one, who link had begun to loathe, spoke, his voice full of venom.

"You better be, _Sheikah_, I can't have you dying on me, else the boss would kill me."

"I'm not a Sheikah! This is a big misunderstanding!" Link argued, well at least he tried to. Instead, it came out as, "Hyaah, hn, waaah!"

"You're happy enough to make jokes?" The man asked, bewildered, then regained his composure, "Well, that won't do at all, we'd have to break that out of you don't we?"

Link's eyes widened, no, no, not again, he was scared, _'He's going to kill me…no, this is worse than death…' _

"Let's start with your arms shall we? This scalpel should be perfect." The man said, picking up a rusty scalpel from a tray.

Another set of screams haunted the dessert as Link was tortured.

"Aren't you going a little too far?" a woman wearing the Yiga mask asked the man who came out of the room Link was in.

"Heh, I know the brat's useless, but I also know who he is, why not play with him for a while until our master summons our savior."

"Heh, just don't kill him alright?"

"You know it."

Unknown to the two Yiga, the Gerudo women that that the chief had sent were eavesdropping on them.

"We've heard enough, should we free the boy?" one of them asked.

"No…we can't do anything directly, otherwise the lady might punish us, but we can cause a distraction and free his bindings, beyond that, we can't do anything."

The other Gerudo nodded, "I'll work on the distraction, you cut him free." She quickly sneaked past the Yiga guards while the other moved to Link's room.

Link woke up hearing an explosion, what in the world was that? Slowly vision returning, he turned to see a dark skinned woman cutting off his bindings.

"You're awake, good, as soon as I cut of these, run, and don't look back." She said as Link nodded.

As she cut off the final rope tying Link's arms, Link fell down on the floor, and stumblingly, stood up, only to fall back down again.

"We don't have time for this!" the woman whispered, seemingly agitated.

Link stumbled up again, this time not falling back down, slowly, he took a few steps, and then a bit faster, the woman nodded before rushing out herself.

Link got out of the Yiga base, as all of them were busy putting out the fire that was ravaging the hideout.

Stumbling across the dessert, he looked towards the setting sun. He had to go northeast to reach Kakariko. It was most probably at least a week away.

He was going to die here and he knew it, but he wouldn't go down without a fight, because, even if he wasn't a Sheikah, he still was a resident of Kakariko, and he never gave up.

"_Excellent, truly a fine specimen…I can't wait to see you suffer…" _a voice very familiar to him said inside his mind, he hated it, it was sweet, disgustingly so.

Meanwhile, back at the Yiga hideout, the man that had tortured Link for hours stood before a well-built man, who was wearing a cape.

"You've failed me, Roh…" the caped man said, "I don't take kindly to failure."

"Master Circa, I…"

"Silence wretch, you will pay, but not now, I need all men to go look for that menace and find him before he becomes a threat!"

"Yes master, I will leave now." Roh said as he disappeared, leaving behind paper tags.

"I'm sorry my lord, it seems _he _escaped…" the Yiga chief said to thin air, which shimmered for some reason.

"Yes, my lord, at once…" he said, paler than ever, and then he too disappeared leaving paper tags behind.

* * *

**Yes, I said that I would increase the no of words, but I'm still building up the plot, so there isn't much information to work on, and unless there are any fights, the words won't go beyond 5 K, sorry, just wait till Link gets back to Kakariko Light's out!.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Zelda series. (Light's here! So have no fear! I shall protect you from the darkness! That-waaaaah! No! Nessie! Don't kill your brother nooooo!) **

**The Legend of Zelda**

**Reign of darkness**

**Chapter 2: Lost in the Sands-2**

Link pulled his frail body across the dessert, his wounds were infected, boils were all over his skin, he looked sick, he felt sick, he hadn't had much to eat, the last time he actually ate anything was when he was held capitive.

And that voice, the sweet sickening voice of the green haired woman that haunted him, criticizing every movement he made, laughing at his agony, he hated it, no, he despised it, he wanted to find that woman and wring her throat.

'_You? Kill me? Have sensible ambitions boy.' _the voice said, giggling dangerously.

Link wished for the voice's death, he wished for his own too, to end his horrible existence, to be gone from this horrible world.

'_You can only wish…'_

Link collapsed on the hot dessert sand, he'd been walking for an entire day without stopping, he wanted to give up, he wanted to just die, so that he wouldn't feel pain.

'_Oh, don't worry, you won't die, no matter what, no matter how much it hurts, you'll live, you'll live and suffer more…' _ the woman giggled.

'I hope you die.' Link thought.

The woman didn't answer.

Link clenched his fists.

He walked faster, getting angry, then, he collapsed on the ground, coughing out blood, as he felt his entire body ache.

Crawling forward, Link collapsed on the shade from a sand dune, breathing heavily.

He hated every inch of his life, he couldn't take it anymore, maybe he should just die…

A sharp searing pain went through him, it felt like his entire body was burning.

'_I told you that you can't die, such thoughts would only bring you more and more pain…' _the woman spoke again, this time in a more dangerous tone.

Link struggled to stand up, clawing at the stand, he managed to sit up, breathing more heavily, he asked, 'Why?'

The woman didn't answer, it hurt, it hurt that she wouldn't let him die, it hurt that he couldn't do anything but walk around the desert searching for a way back home, it hurt that he was nothing.

He stood up, and wiped the blood off his mouth, as he moved forward, this time, determined to find his way back home, back to his grandfather and his kind smiles.

It was half a day later that Link saw signs of life, Bokoblins and Moblins, all of them sleeping, there was a piece of meat that was held above a extinguished fire pit.

His stomach grumbled as he stared at the delicious piece of meat, hiding behind a rock.

Slowly, he sneaked up to where the monsters had placed their weapons, and tried to pick a club that had spikes, only to find it too heavy, he then picked up a smaller club, and slowly moved towards the piece of meat.

As he reached out to touch the glorious food, a loud screech interrupted him, Link turned to see a Lizalfoe with a spear shouting, pointing the spear at him.

'Shit.'

The other monsters woke up, and immediately rushed to their weapons, shoving each other away, and trying to pick up a weapon.

Link tried to run, but again, searing pain passed through his body as he collapsed.

'_I'm bored, child, it'll do you good to give me some entertainment…' _the voice in his head said, as Link struggled to stand up, and when he finally did, he saw the monsters looking at him with curious faces.

Link rushed to the club he had dropped and picked it up, standing in a defensive stance.

The Lizalfoe rushed at him, as the other monsters stood aside, as if waiting for something.

Link jumped to the left and struck the Lizalfoe in the back.

The Monster screamed out in pain and turned to face Link, now rage visible in his eyes.

Link gulped, he could feel his heart in his throat.

This time, the monster took a defensive position, facing its spear at him.

Then suddenly, with no provocation, the Lizalfoe lashed out and tried to pierce him.

Link jumped backwards at the last moment, just barely escaping the sharp blade.

Link rushed forward now, attacking relentlessly at the lizard like monster, swinging his club, at the legs, the waist, its limbs, and finally bashed its head in, the club broke under the pressure.

Link looked on in fear, as the monster trudged on towards him, Link's eyes widened in fear, as he backed away, the Bokoblins and the Moblins threw stones at him.

Flinching at every stone that hit him, Link looked around, searching for a weapon, something to defend himself with.

He spotted a weird looking rock with a sharp end, and he quickly snatched it up, the lizard monster's eyes narrowed, and it rushed at him, waving the spear so that Link couldn't escape as before, Link charged too, then just before the spear could take his head off, he slid underneath the weapon.

There were perks to being short, he could fit through most places, had he been a little taller, he'd have lost his head.

Then taking the rock in his hand, he shoved it through the Lizard's abdomen killing him, as he started to disintegrate.

The other Monsters gave out a frightening war cry, and rushed at him, Link quickly picked up the lizard's weapon, then aiming at one of the Moblins, he thrust the spear, the other Moblin threw a Bokoblin at him, as he was pushed back.

Having a Bokoblin sitting on top of him wasn't a good feeling, as the Monster woke up, and clawed at him, instinctively, Link speared him in the face so that he'd die.

He did indeed die.

Blood gushed out, as Link felt nauseous, looking at the gruesome scene he had caused.

The other monsters screamed and rushed at him, a club hit him in the head, as blood seeped from the wound, the monsters mauled him, and tore him apart, his hands were ripped off his body, his chest caved in, then a Moblin hit him in the head, as Link lost conscious and embraced the peace of death.

He woke up again with a start, and stared out into the open dessert, his hands were still attached to him, he was still alive…

'How?' he asked.

Nothing happened, eerie silence met him, he was still dumb and the pain felt too real to be a dream…

He stood up and felt his body, healthier and stronger than ever, it felt like he hadn't spent a day in this forsaken dessert, his wounds were gone too.

He felt sick, he had just died, he knew he had just died, but why was he alive? Why was he still alive?

'_I told you I won't let you die so easily…'_

Link's eyes widened, no, no, why? What did he do to deserve to live? After all those days lost in the dessert, the torture, the blindingly hot sun…

Death was supposed to be inevitable, everyone had to die, no one got second chances, but why? Why did he deserve to live after all that?

'_You are but a pawn in our game, and I can't let my pawn die that easily can I?'_

'I hate you.' Link thought, 'I hope you suffer in the depths of malice.'

'_oh you can only hope…'_

Meanwhile, back in Kakariko,

Everyone was looking far and wide for the little blonde polite boy with blue eyes and a wonderful smile, while the boy's grandfather lay sick on his bed, waiting for his grandson to come home, so that he could tell him what plans destiny had for him.

"Link…" He droned, his voice coarse and dry.

**Hello, I'm Ness, I'm substituting for Light as he's in the hospital after he hit the wall and fell out of the window, which by the way is no fault of mine, it must be Karma hitting him back for making puns with other people's names.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Light does not own the Zelda series, he is still in the hospital, so I wrote this. **

–**Ness.**

**The Legend of Zelda**

**Reign of darkness**

**Chapter 2: Lost in the Sands-3**

* * *

Link stood up, eyes blank, the innocence long gone…he had been in this dessert for a months, but in reality, it had only been a week and a half…

How many times had he died? Fifteen? Twenty? He had lost count, he had died starving, died with his head bashed, his limbs mutilated, eaten, crushed, burned, frozen, stabbed, beheaded, poisoned, shocked, stomped, ripped apart and tortured…

The Yiga found him the last time around, Roh got his hands back on him…

Why was he doing this? Why? All because he could finally go home? So that he could see his grandfather again?

No, he didn't care anymore, he just wanted to end his miserable existence, but he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't die, she wouldn't let him die.

The voice, he hated it, he truly loathed it, that woman, she was the cause for all of this, he hated her, he truly despised her, he just, he just…

'_Want to kill me?' _ the voice asked in that sickeningly sweet tone.

The voice could read his mind, that was another thing he hated about it.

'_Well, if you want to kill me, you can't do that stuck in this dessert…' _The voice teased.

That was it, that was the only reason that he even went forward, he wanted to find that cowardly woman and kill her in the most horrible way possible…

'Why me?' Link asked, fed up with everything.

'_to posses the force of courage, you must have the lineage and you shall give your ability to complain, your mind, and those you love, that is the cost…' _The woman answered, strangely, she hadn't done that before…

'I didn't ask for this…' Link complained.

'_It is not asked for, it is a gift, it is given…you must rejoice for the power you have received.'_

'Rejoice? Rejoice? This is not a gift! This is a curse that eats at your mind and soul! There is nothing to rejoice about it!' Link mentally shouted.

The voice didn't reply.

Link started to walk, his eyes showing his rage.

The dessert was as unforgiving as ever, but Link had gotten used to it.

'How am I supposed to escape this dessert?' Link asked himself, he didn't expect any response.

'_the path is open, and you have fulfilled the conditions required to go through it…'_

'what do you…' Link was interrupted by a chop to the neck.

Link woke up, tied again…

The witch, she had respawned him at the same place he had been when the Yiga found him the last time, only this time he didn't notice them, and they had gotten hold of him before Roh…

He was screwed, he knew it, but it didn't matter, he was going to respawn again…

"You are very hard to capture you know…" voice said, from a small observation deck, "you don't have anything to worry about, all we need is your blood and you alive for a while, after that, we'll put you out of your misery…"

Link took note of the man, he was well built, and he had a mask on his face, but the most notable thing was the helm on his head, it was the crown of the Gerudo, the one which the princess wore…

"Bring the boy and the sacrifices…" the man said, as two Yiga behind him nodded and disappeared.

The room fell silent at that moment, and Link took the time to look around, he seemed to be in some kind of underground chamber, and there were markings everywhere on the ground, there were small trenches that started from the pole he was tied in and went on to a huge obsidian rock that had chains hanging from it.

The two Yiga reappeared, one with two beat up Gerudo guards and the other with a boy about fifteen with long red hair and dark skin, who was struggling to run.

The Yiga tied the boy to the rock, as he tried to pull at the chains, the boy had the eyes of a gutter rat, cunning, shrewd and willing to do anything for survival.

The two Gerudo's heads were cut off, as blood flowed from them and into the trenches.

The boy looked on in horror, while Link didn't even flinch at that sight, he had gotten used to the blood and didn't care anymore.

The boy then started to scream.

"NO PLEASE NO! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Link ignored him, and looked on to the man at the top, He looked with a steady gaze, as if saying, do your worst.

"Begin the ritual!" the man announced, clearly agitated.

A Yiga appeared in front of Link and slit his arm, blood began to flow from it, Link clenched his teeth, forcing himself not to speak.

The Yiga collected his blood in a bowl and presented it to the man at the top.

Then all of them began chanting.

The boy tied to the rock started to scream, as the blood from the two Gerudo made his way to him, his skin started glowing, as marks began to appear all over his body.

Then they poured his blood on him, dyeing his red mane even more red, then the man at the top uttered the final words.

"…Oh, conqueror of shadows, King of the monsters, reincarnation of Death! I summon thee GANNONDORF to inhabit this boy's body!"

The boy started screaming even louder, his skin had started to melt, it was as if he was burning.

Link looked for ways to escape, there were none, and even if there were, he wouldn't have been able to escape unless he had escaped from the ropes that bind him.

The boy stopped screaming, he opened his eyes slowly, they were orange, and were burning with malice, it wasn't that boy anymore…

"Master Ganondorf, I am your humble servant, Circa, please command us forward into victory…" Circa said, bowing before the boy.

The boy broke the chains with a single tug and walked towards Link.

"You, you who carry the blood of the Heroes, you intrigue me, you are not like the others, the others always had those eyes…or you are too much like them, I see death in your eyes, all I see is death, I saw death in their eyes too…"

"I have wanted to ask your line this question for a long time, what did you give for this power?" Ganondorf asked, it was strange really, the man who had supposedly killed thousands was standing right in front of him, in a teen's body…

"I gave my humanity, my ability to love and my afterlife, what did you give?"

Link didn't answer, he couldn't.

Ganondorf cut the ropes binding Link.

"I've him a slate…" He said.

Circa looked surprised, but signaled a man, who bought Link a slate, it was a weird slate, with banana designs.

Link wrote, he wrote what the witch had told him.

'My sanity, my voice and those I love…'

Ganondorf looked on in surprise, "And what did you gain?" He asked.

'Experiences of a thousand miserable lives, and a million gruesome deaths.'

Ganondorf smiled and looked at Circa.

"Get this boy a blade." He ordered.

Circa looked extremely surprised, but he obeyed, a Yiga bought a blade and gave it to Ganondorf, who threw the blade to the ground.

"Pick it up, pick the blade up and fight me, if you get even a scratch on me, I'll let you live, I'll let you go free…" Ganondorf offered.

Link stared, he didn't trust him, but he picked the sword up anyway, a chance was a chance nonetheless, and even if he died, he'd respawn anyway…

His right arm was still bleeding, he tore off his left sleeve and tied his right arm with it.

Then, he held the sword tightly in both his arms and stood in a ready position.

Ganondorf smiled and summoned a sword, and held it in his hand, and lunged.

Link sidestepped, but Ganondorf slashed at him, blood gushed out of Link's stomach.

"Gfaaw" Link shouted out in pain, and kneeled down.

Ganondorf smiled and rushed at Link and beheaded him.

Link stood with a start, Ganondorf stared at him.

So the spawn had changed again…

Link tore off his left sleeve and tied his right arm, then he held the sword tightly in both arms and stood in a ready position.

Ganondorf smiled and summouned a sword, held it in his right hand and rushed at him.

Link ran towards him, and at the last moment, slid under the slice and tried to hit him.

Ganondorf kicked link away and then stabbed him in the heart.

Link stood up again, he tore off his left sleeve and tied his right arm and then he held the sword tightly in both hands.

He rushed at Ganondorf, and then as he got closer, Ganondorf tried to stab him, Link jumped to the left and tried to slice at him, in vain, Ganondorf parried the attack and stabbed Link's throat.

Link stood up again, tied up his arm, picked up the sword and rushed at Ganondorf.

Gannondorf got ready to stab Link.

Link ran straight into his sword.

Ganondorf looked on surprised, Link coughed out blood and then sliced at Ganondorf's face.

Ganondorf leaned back, but the tip of Link's blade slashed his right eye.

Ganondorf began to laugh, madly, he took out the sword from Link's Gut and shook the blood out off it.

"you, you are certainly mad, as mad as mad can be, no run boy before I change my mind, I always keep my word…"

Link fell down, then using the sword as a balance, he stood up again, a Yiga appeared behind him and knocked him out.

* * *

**Light will probably be back in another week, goodbye. -Ness**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Zelda series and I'm back, hopefully long enough to finish this chapter…**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda**

**Reign of darkness**

**Chapter 2: Lost in the Sands-4**

Link woke up in the dessert, barely alive, his right arm was bandaged and his clothes were red, soaked with blood, the wound on his stomach was bandaged.

Ganondorf had kept his promise, but the Yiga hadn't, Link could still sense that one of them was following him. He could strike at any moment…

Link decided to ignore him at that moment. He had to get out of this dessert.

'I hate my life…' Link thought, as he slipped and fell on the sand.

"_More than me?" _

Her, that voice again, he hated it, she could read his mind and he hated it…

"_The way home is towards the blazing sun" _

Link paused, should he believe her? She hadn't lied yet, but should he? It wasn't a matter of truth, it was a matter of whether she was trustworthy, she always led him to doom.

"_Worry not, there is nothing but home that lies at the end of this path…"_

Link decided to trust her, this time…

* * *

Five days, that was how long it took him to reach Kakariko village, five days without food or water, but with plenty of deaths…

Link stumbled into the village, exhausted, ignoring the looks that people were giving him, he walked up to his house, where he and his grandfather lived, pushing through the crowd outside, he walked in.

"Rest old friend, do not worry about your grandson, we will find him…" The village head was sitting on a stool, beside a bed where his grandfather lay, deathly pale.

Link walked closer.

"Link…Link…my boy…is that you?" His grandfather asked, coughing and trying to sit up.

"Link! It is you! Where have you been…boy…?" The head started, and then paused as he took note of Link's appearance, the bloody clothes and his roughly bandaged arm.

"Link, what happened to you?" The head asked.

Link looked at his grandfather with a sad look on his face.

It didn't suit him, that look shouldn't be on the face of a child.

"Speak when the head asks you boy!" a guard shouted.

Link hastily took off the bandages covering his neck.

The Head gasped in surprise as he saw the scar that stretched across his throat.

"It's already started…" The head muttered.

"Link…Link? Link…if you're there, please listen, whatever you do…whatever you do, do not trust the triforce, please, just…" Link's grandfather said, before he let out a coughing spasm.

"I'm sorry my friend, but it's too late now, nothing can stop the flow if destiny…" The village head said, as Link collapsed finally from exhaustion and pain.

"LINK!" Was all Link heard, as he passed out.

* * *

Link woke up to Maya dressing his wounds.

"Oh, you're awake Link, I was worried sick, are you alright?" She asked.

Link nodded, then tried to sit up.

"Lie back down, your wounds haven't healed yet, you might reopen them…" Maya warned.

Link ignored her and sat up.

Maya pushed him back down.

"I said, don't get up, you understand that right? SO LIE DOWN AND DON'T GET UP UNTIL I SAY YOU CAN!" Maya shouted.

Link blinked.

"Got it?" Maya asked.

Link nodded.

"Good, now, the village head is outside, he's going to want to talk to you…" Maya said, as she stood up and went outside.

The Head came in after a while, she was wearing funeral clothes.

Link looked at her, she was quite old, almost as old as his grandfather was, but she still had that elegance, supposedly, she served the previous queen of Hyrule.

"Link, it's good to see that you're awake…" She said.

Link looked at her, his eyes looked scared.

"…I don't know how to tell this to you, but Link, your grandfather, he's, he's gone…"

Link looked at her, with disbelieving eyes.

"I'm sorry Link, we did all we could, but we couldn't save him…"

Link looked away.

"Link, I'm sorry that I have to ask you this…Link, what are you doing…" The elder asked, as she spotted Link picking up a scalpel that was kept at his bedside.

Link bought the scalpel to his stomach and stabbed himself, multiple times, dying the bed red with blood.

"LINK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The elder shouted.

Link couldn't hear anymore, he was already dead.

Link woke up, to see Maya dressing his wounds.

Terror struck him, he couldn't go back, his grandfather, he was dead, it was final…

'_You thought you could take the easy way out didn't you…' _

Link froze.

'_It's never that easy, your grandfather is dead, there is nothing you can do about it boy, not now not ever…' _

The voice let out a sick laugh.

'_As punishment for that, well, you know what you're going to get…'_

Pain shot up his body, as if it was burning.

Link fell of the bed, twitching, as the pain receded, his entire body hurt.

"LINK! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Maya asked, as she picked him up and laid him back on the bed.

Link caught hold of Maya.

"Link…" Maya said, but stopped as she looked into his eyes, they were full of pain and sorrow.

Maya paused for a while then decided.

"Link, it's alright, let it all out…" Maya said, as she hugged Link.

Link cried, for the first time in his long yet short adventure, he cried, tears streamed down his face, as he let out soundless screams, he couldn't make a noise, any noise.

"Shh, it's alright Link, I'm here, don't worry, I'll always be here for you…" Maya comforted him.

* * *

Link cried himself to sleep, as Maya caressed his cheeks and kissed him on the forehead.

Link woke up hours later, Maya was still by his side.

"Are you alright now?" She asked.

Link nodded and sat up.

"Well, I'll go get the head, she said she wants to talk to you…" She said.

Link nodded.

Maya left and the head walked in, Maya behind her.

"Link, you're awake…" The head greeted.

Link nodded.

"I'm sorry to say this Link, but your grandfather…"

Link shook his head.

The head blinked.

Link looked around for something to write with.

Maya realized what Link was doing.

"Wait, I'll go get something to write on…" She said, as she left the room and then came in a few moments later with a notebook and a pen.

Maya gave it to Link who took it and wrote on it.

'I already know.'

The head blinked.

"How?"

'You told me, before I died.'

"Oh, gods…it's started, the cycle has started…it won't be long before Ganondorf returns…"

Link flinched and then pointed at Maya.

'I don't want you to hear this.'

"I'm staying." Maya said.

'Please, leave just a moment would do.' Link wrote.

"…Fine, but I want to know what you are talking about later, alright?" Maya said, as she headed out.

'Ganondorf is already back.' Link wrote.

Terror griped the head, Ganondorf was back, the master of evil, the man who had slaughtered over a thousand men, and he was back…

"How do you know this?" the head asked, panicked.

'I got kidnapped by the Yiga, they tortured me then used me for a ritual to resurrect Ganondorf, then, I fought with him, he let me go after I died a few times and poked out his eye.'

The head stared, bewildered.

"You poked out Ganondorf's eye?" She asked.

Link nodded.

"Tell me everything boy…" She said.

After Link had written out everything and the head had left, Maya came back in.

"So, Link, what were you two talking about?" Maya asked.

'She's sending me to Hyrule castle in a week.' Link wrote out.

"What?" Maya asked, surprised, "Why would she do something that irresponsible?"

'Training.' Link wrote.

"You're just a kid!" Maya said out.

Link didn't know what to say.

Maya looked at Link.

"Link, why are you going to the Hyrule castle really?" Maya asked.

'Wisdom and courage should come together to overcome power.' Link wrote out.

"What?" Maya asked.

'The triforce.' Link wrote out.

"The princess, you're going to meet the princess?" Maya asked.

Link nodded.

'That's the gist of it, but on records, I'm going as part of the envoy to present the next Sheikah guard to the royal family, and the princess is about that age.' Link wrote out.

"So you will be back?" Maya asked.

Link looked away.

"Oh…" Maya realized.

'They're probably going to make me stay there, I knew that I wouldn't be able to stay here after Grandfather died.'

"Link…do you want this?" Maya asked.

'Whether I want something or not stopped mattering the moment that I stepped out of Kakariko.'

"Link…"

Link looked away, no wanting to talk anymore.

* * *

Link stood up two days after that, surprising almost everyone, but he still wasn't healed quite completely, he didn't go out until the day after though, even then, people were busy preparing for the festival.

The harvest festival came every spring, but once every twenty years, during the harvest festival, the people of Kakariko would choose a female Sheikah guard to serve the princess.

This year was one of those years, but choose was a strong word, they just randomly selected a pureblooded Sheikah.

The guard's age ranged from 12 to 17, she would serve the princess for twenty years before retiring, coming back to Kakariko village and raising a family here.

Needless to say, Link didn't like the arrangement one bit, it reminded him a bit too much if his own situation.

The festival was to be held in three days, during the full moon, the guard and the envoy would leave as soon as the festival was over, exactly at midnight.

The envoy was rather small, it was just three people, him, the head guard and the second in command.

Link knew both of them fairly well, they were both students of his grandfather, so they used to take care of him now and then.

Link was worried about the girl they were going to pick, all three of the suitable candidates were fairly young, and she might not stand under the pressure.

The sixth day finally came, thankfully, Maya escaped the choice bracket by a year, otherwise, she would have been doomed.

Link ignored most of the festival, he didn't join in on the festivities or play games like he used to do the previous years.

The only thing that might have interested him was getting drunk, but parts of the envoy weren't supposed to get drunk, besides, he was too young to drink…he still didn't get where he was getting those thoughts from though…

The part that Link hated came finally, they were going to choose the Sheikah guard, or rather, the princess had already randomly picked up a piece of paper and they were going to announce what the paper said.

The Head came out with a scroll in her hand and gave a long speech that Link, again choose to ignore.

"…My fellow inhabitants of Kakariko village, I now present to you, the next Sheikah guard, Serenity! Let us all hope that she brings great pride to Kakariko as she serves the princesses to the fullest!"

Serenity was the youngest of the guard bracket, what the hell were this people thinking?

"LONG LIVE THE TRIFORCE!" The head shouted.

Fuck the triforce…

Link hoped she wasn't one of those spoiled brats, because if she were, she'd probably die…

Link left to see the guard captain at that.

"Ah, Link, so you ready? We're going to leave in a few hours…" The captain said.

Link nodded.

"Said your goodbyes?" He asked.

Link nodded again, that was the first thing he did before he packed up everything he needed.

Maya would have killed him otherwise…

Three hours later, the Sheikah guard showed up, the second in command following her.

"Let's go." The captain said, as he helped the red eyed and puffy cheeked girl onto the carriage.

Link nodded and went to the front.

The second in command got on and helped Link onto the carriage, then, he reared the horses, which began to gallop.

Link looked back at the village, they were all cheering and celebrating, he didn't want to do anything like that…

Link looked into the carriage, the captain and Serenity were inside, she was still crying, after all, she probably would never see her parents again…

Link never knew his, so he didn't know how she would feel.

The captain looked awkward, he hadn't dealt with any children except Link, and Link almost never cried…

"Uh, Kenny? Would you mind switching with me?" The captain asked.

Kenny decided to ignore him.

"Link, would you come inside for a minute?" The captain asked again.

Link turned and looked at the situation.

Then he went back to looking at the fast moving scenery.

"We'll reach Hyrule castle by the day after tomorrow, if we take a few brakes to feed the horses…" Kenny said to no one in particular.

Link took out his notebook and wrote something out, then tore it and gave it to the captain.

'Tell her to not worry and that it's alright, then probably tell her a story or something.'

The captain read it and then decided to try it.

"Ah, Serenity, you don't have to worry, Hyrule castle isn't that bad, besides, you might make more friends there, it's alright, you know what, how about I tell you a story?" The captain asked.

Serenity looked at the captain.

"A story? What kind of story?" She asked.

"One about a hero that lived in the skies and the princess he loved who fell to the ground…" The captain said.

Link tried to snort, but all that came was a grunt, it was progress nonetheless.

"Really?" She asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yes, the story started like this, there was once a boy, he had blonde hair and blue eyes and was one of the laziest people alive, his name was Link…"

"Isn't the name of the boy in the front Link too?" Serenity asked.

Link wrote down in his notebook.

'Every time a Link dies, the closest next born relative is named Link to honor the original hero, kind of like the royal family.'

"So you're the Hero's son?" Serenity asked.

'More like a great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandson.'

"The original hero lived that long ago?" She questioned.

"…Yes, now on with the story, the boy Link had a friend her name was Zelda, she was the ancestor to the royal family, the people of the sky flew with giant birds called Loftwings, and one day, when Link and Zelda were flying on their Loftwings, a storm suddenly appeared, pulling Zelda down to the ground, a place that no one had ever gone to…"

Serenity paid rapt attention.

"…Link was devastated, so he decided to go after her, with the help of the goddess Hylia, who granted link with a sword, link descended down to the earth, in search of Zelda, there he found Impa, a part of an old civilization who once served the goddess, Impa was a Sheikah, she guarded Zelda from all sorts of dangers, as Link cleansed the lower grounds with the goddess sword, which he forged with the three flames of the three deity's to craft it into the master sword…"

"The master sword?" Serenity asked.

"The most powerful sword, supposedly, it could shatter boulders without getting a single scratch on it, but, ignoring that, Link then faced the strongest enemy yet, Demise, he was the incarnate of evil, and Link lost, to make sure that Link got more time to get stronger, Zelda sealed herself with demise, but not before confessing to Link, who returned her feelings."

You could literally see Serenity's eyes shining.

"Then, Link got stronger, and beat Demise, with the help of Impa and Zelda, then…"

"Then what happened?"

"I don't know if I should continue, I left out most of the bad details, but, I don't want to spoil your mood with the ending…"

"Tell me!"

"Well, fine, Demise, with his last breath cursed that all of Zelda's reincarnations and Link's descendants shall face the wrath of his reincarnation, who was found to be Ganondorf…well, after that…"

"After that, Zelda and Link got together right?" Serenity asked.

"Well, no, Link married a different girl, while Zelda married a man named Groose, Link died three years after the adventure, but not before giving the world another legend…"

"Oh, do any of his descendants have any happy endings?" Serenity asked.

"Most that do not have the symbol do, but those who do, well, they don't live very long…"

"Who was the last ne with the symbol? What is the symbol?"

"The last one was born a hundred and eighty years ago, he died around seventy five years ago…"

"Oh…did he have any children?" Serenity asked.

"Well, you remember the funeral we had a few days ago yes? It was for his son, as for the symbol well…"

Link grunted and undid the bandage on his left hand and showed the triforce, but, the right triangle was darker than the other two.

The captain looked grim.

"That's the symbol? Why do you have it? Why are you here with us anyway?" Serenity asked.

'You could say that I'm livestock, grown to serve a purpose, as for the symbol, well, I'm the last hero's great grandson…'

"Does that mean you're going to die young?"

'Probably.'

"Aren't you scared?"

"No, I don't care if live or die, it doesn't matter.'

"Why would you say something like that? Life is precious!"

'It really isn't, people die faster than monsters, they are as fragile as glass.'

Serenity looked disgusted.

"What kind of person are you? Does that mean you have killed people?"

Link paused for a moment.

'Yes, yes I have.'

Serenity looked shocked.

"But, But you're just seven…"

'Six and a half' Link corrected.

"Well, Serenity, it'd be better if you go to sleep now, we have a long journey ahead of us…" The captain said, as he left the carriage, to the front, leaving behind a protesting Serenity.

Link didn't try to strike up any more conversations with anyone.

Link finally spotted Hyrule castle on the dawn of the second day, they had been travelling for two days straight, only taking breaks to water the horses and sleep.

It was good time.

The captain and Kenny got off at the check post a mile away, they had to continue on foot here, it was the limits of the castle town and horses weren't allowed inside, only the royal stables were kept inside caste town, it helped keep the town clean.

The captain helped Serenity off and picked up her luggage, a few sets of clothes, a notebook and a toy.

Link didn't bring anything much either, just the notebook and a spare set of clothes.

Kenny took the horses to the stables, bidding farewell to the other three.

The captain, Link and Serenity walked on for half a mile before Serenity stopped abruptly.

"Let's take a break…" She said, panting.

The captain obliged, and they sat down for a few minutes before walking again.

Serenity looked tired enough to collapse when they finally reached the inner parts of the town, where the rich lived.

Link didn't like the place one bit, all of them were fat snobs who threw money around like it was nothing.

The captain paused and turned around.

"Link, Serenity, make sure that you don't talk about the mark on Link's hand to anybody but the royal family." He warned before he escorted them to the gates of Hyrule castle.

"HALT STATE YOUR NAME AND PURPOSE!" A guard who was guarding the gate said.

"We hail from Kakariko, we seek audience with the king regarding our offering to the royal family during the spring festival…"

The spring festival was held in two stages, first, the smaller villages held it to celebrate the harvest and honor the gods, then, Hyrule castle town held it to celebrate the birth of princess Zelda.

It was an easy way to identify the reincarnation of the princess, she was always born on the same day at the same time.

During the princess' birthday, the smaller villages gave offerings to the royal family, while the Goron, Rito, Zora and Gerudo gifted the princess with accessories of their choice.

"Is there a Serenity and a Lank accompanying you?" The guard asked.

Link twitched in annoyance.

"Yes, there is a Serenity and a _Link_ accompanying me…" The captain corrected.

"Oh, my bad, I've been losing my eyesight lately…" The man explained.

"Ah, bad eyesight, you might want to get it checked up, it might be the early onset of ageing…" the captain teased.

"Hahaha, funny, you can pass, the others are already here…" the guard said, before going back to his post.

The trio walked up to the great throne room of Hyrule castle, it was long, and the end of it, on top of some stairs sat the King of Hyrule, by his right his wife and by his left, his daughter, Zelda.

Zelda had light blonde hair, unlike Link who had a much darker shade of yellow, with baby blue eyes and she wore a small tiara with a very elaborate dress.

"All hail the triforce!" A guard who stood below the stairs said.

"All hail the triforce!" Everyone repeated.

The King stood up.

"My friends, we all know why we are gathered here, it is to celebrate the seventh birthday of my Daughter Zelda, and I hope you have all bought her presents to celebrate this wonderful occasion!" He said.

The people gathered there cheered.

Zelda blushed under the attention.

Link rolled his eyes, she was a spoiled brat.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's not keep Dear Zelda here for the rest of the day, it's her day after all…" The King said, as a guard began to call out names.

Alphabetically…

While this might have been the celebration of the princess' birthday, it was just a guise to decide which village got the funding, the better the present, the better the funding.

Kakariko won almost every time except that one time when there was a scarcity of Sheikah.

That wasn't very often.

Link didn't like any part of this practice…

For example, Ordon was a poor village, they didn't have much to give to the royal family, meanwhile, places like Kakariko or Hateno usually gave valuable goods.

Like slaves and Sheikah slates.

Hateno and Kakariko had a good relationship.

Link waited until the guard called out Kakariko village.

The captain walked forward and kneeled in front of the king.

"We of the Humble Kakariko present to you, Serenity, a companion to your grace, the princess, Your Excellency."

Serenity walked forward, her long silver hair shaking, Link was behind her.

Serenity bowed before the King while Link stood behind her.

The King raised an eyebrow at Link.

"Well, Serenity, come forward and take your place by my Daughter's side."The King said.

Serenity walked forward and stood to Zelda's right, smiling at the princess, who smiled back.

"I shall serve you to the best of my abilities my princess…" Serenity said, like they had practiced a day before.

The princess' smile widened.

The King smiled.

Kakariko would get the funding again…

"I must say, I didn't know that the Sheikah were recruited so young…" The King said.

"Your Excellency, please do not get the wrong idea, but _Link_ is not a Sheikah." The captain said.

The King had a look of understanding on his face.

"Ah, then I suppose you wouldn't mind letting him stay here as a companion for Zelda do you?" the King asked.

The captain stayed silent.

Link took out his notebook and pen and wrote on it.

'No.'

The captain didn't look even a bit shocked.

"Oh? You have no authority boy, your village has already decided…" the King said.

'Village? You would be surprised to know that I'm not from Kakariko, or any other village for that matter, so, no, I decide my own fate.'

"Is there anything that might make you reconsider?" The King humored him.

'There is, if the person who you're supposedly doing this for asks me herself.'

The King frowned.

Zelda looked at her father then back to Link, then decided.

"I Princess Zelda of the great Land of Hyrule would be greatly pleased if you Link would be so kind to be my companion."

Link blinked in surprise, his initial assessment of the princess had been wrong.

The princess in fact wasn't a spoiled brat, she was afraid of her father, and was probably lonely.

Link paused then wrote down on his notebook.

'Sure'

The princess let out a silent sigh of relief.

The king looked at the princess then at Link.

"Very well, it seems that we have reached an agreement." The King said, quite irritably.

Link smiled inwardly.

He liked irritating this man…

* * *

**So, that's done, the first arc is over, now, the story length got longer, yay…**

**Light's out!**


End file.
